We are the Deltas
by ArtisticallyArisen
Summary: <html><head></head>When five protagonists are introduced to sburb, their world is turned upside down and is bombarded by meteors. When the fate of two universes hang in the balance, our heroes have to rip through said game to save them. But there are darker forces lurking in the shadows. There will be bloodshed and war... ...And only one side will see the light of victory (might be continued)</html>


Homestuck; The Delta Version

A young girl stands in her room, and it just so happens that at this moment ('this moment' being 10:06 AM) on the 30th of April, it is her thirteenth birthday. What shall her name be?

'Insufferable vomit-inducing emo it is-'you hear a slight whirring noise and you are suddenly interrupted by a retractable staff which shattering your train of thought; this girl doesn't seem to tolerate a good joke, and her seemingly cold, poker-face confirms that…Her rainbow tinted aviators make it really hard to read her expression, okay?! Let's try that again… Imena Cayden? Okay; Imena Cayden it is.

As mentioned before, your name is Imena Cayden, Imi, Mena, or Mimi for short, and it is your birthday. Copious amounts of art and sheets of paper is strewn about your room, bringing us to your variety of interests. You LOOOVE cats and you have an undying passion for art, and you dream of becoming a professional digital artist or animator one day. Alongside that, you love music and you play quite a few instruments, your three favourites being the violin, the piano and the ukulele. You try remixing some tunes and making fly beats, but you are god-awful at it. You have a fondness for fan fiction and you tend to write your own stories every now and again and you absolutely LOVE anime and shipping. You dual wield two completely different personas constantly to confuse people; one persona being a crazy, hyper-active shipper, and the other, the persona you use most of the time, is the quiet, artistic coolkid who doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone. But every now and again, you let slip the cold, lazy typing that you possess, and you let fly your somewhat insane :3 –(7yp1ng qu1rk 7ha7 y0u were c0ndmned w17h and shall f0rever 6e s7uck w17h)

(POV Switch)

What do I feel like doing right now- wait. Someone's pestering me… It looks like it's _her _again. I like this chick; she seems pretty chill. Somewhat of a spazz, but cool nonetheless.

- angelicAstrology [AA] began trolling artisticallyArisen [AA] at 10:06-

AA: hey. What'2 up?

AA: nothin much

AA: Oh, drop the charade already! You're being ridiculou2, coolkid. :p

AA: nah

AA: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIImmmmmiiiiiiii ;A;

AA: ….

AA: :3 –(1 ha7e y0u ¦()

AA: :3 –(0kay y0u happy w17h y0urself B])

AA: YAAAAAA222222! Finally! Dear GOG you can be 2uch a hard case 2ometime2! .-.,,

AA: :3 –(guess wh0se 61r7hday 17 1s 70day :D)

AA: Birthday? :?

AA: :3 –(Wha7 1s 17 w17h your ':?' whered y0u p1ck 17 up)

AA: don't know… :/ you 2till didn't an2w3r my qu32tion.

AA: :3 –(Wha7 7ha7 ques710n ab0u7 61r7hdays)

AA: Y3ah. What AR3 th3y 3xactly? :? Ar3 th3y wriggling days?

AA: :3 –(Uh… yes)

AA: Okay! Happy wriggling day, Imi!

AA: :3 -(7hanks… 0-0")

AA: :?

AA: :3 –(Wa17 g7g s0me0nes pes7er1ng me)

AA: okay! Byyyyyyy3333333! :3

AA: bye

Ugh… She can be pretty cool when she's needed to be, but mostly she can be such a freaking spazz… movin' on… Another one of my internet buddies. Wonder who it is… oh right; godlyTabbies; AKA Terra; so let us see what our feline obsessed friend (then again, I can't say much…) has in store for us and this conversation…

- godlyTabbies [GT] began pestering artisticallyArisen [AA] at 10:17 -

GT: Happy Birthday, 'Mena!

AA: thanks

GT: Are you having a good day so far?

AA: yeah got trolled by aa

GT: Oh yeah, her! She's… nice

AA: You find her hyper-active and childish, dont you

GT: What?! How could you say that?! I need proof that I actually said that!

AA: -artisticallyArisen [AA] copy pasted conversation between godlyTabbies [GT] and catastrophicGamergrl [CG]:

_CG: i dunno, aa seems rly nice :3_

_GT: She's not that bad, it's just that she acts so childish and hyper-active! We've known 'Mena for four years! You've seen how short her fuse can be at times! D:_

AA: you were saying B)

GT: - godlyTabbies [GT] set your pester chum status to 'peppy' at 10:21- ¦[

AA: eh whatevs B)

GT: ugh

AA: *oh im sorry, ter, wweh, let me make it up to you! I promise not to do it again! please PLEASE don't condemn my status to 'RANCOURUS' lemme make it up to youuuuuuuuu! Wweh ;A;* the young girl cried out in a last act of desperation to satiate the queens rage

GT: lol. *BOW DOWN TO ME, PEASANT!*

AA: *Bows down to the mighty queen, Terra* (look, I'm using actual grammer, senpai! NOTICE MEH ;A;)

GT: Oh god, anything but the anime references

AA: hey! ANIME IS FREAKING AWESOME YO! ;A;

GT: It's… Strange… but not as bizarre as your 'shipping' and your 'OTP's' and your 'FEEEEELLLLZZZZZZZZ', 'Mena

AA: oh come on! we all know that Rainbow Pie is an 'OMG OTP WORTHY' ship! its cute! :3 #Shippingfeels

GT: Oookay….

AA: so how is it in the massive freaking maze you call a house, ter

GT: It's quiet, but at least my brother isn't around- OH GOD-!

- godlyTabbies [GT] ceased pestering artisticallyArisen [AA] at 10:27-

AA:….

AA:….

AA:….

AA: i see your brothers home. you have fun wit dat :3

-artisticallyArisen ceased pestering godlyTabbies at 10:28-

Oh god, this is getting tiring- Oh for the love of- uuuuuuuuuuggggghhhh… aren't I popular today…?

- catastrophicGamergrl [CG] began pestering artisticallyArisen [AA] at 10:30-

CG: happy birthday! :D God, you guys are all so OLD :d

AA: sup and thanks

CG: No probs! So what's kind of presents did u rake in tday :)

AA: well for starters im literally drowning in sketchbooks and art sets and guess wat

CG: what? :/

AA: I GOTZ PAINT TOOL SAI ON MA LAPTOP! YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

CG: is that a drawing app?

AA: yas :3

CG: Professional or just a fail rip off app?

AA: why would I be excited if it was rip off

CG: Okay! Professional it is!

AA: YAS. PROFESSIONALISM IS RECOGNISED! bro im literally in tears rite now

CG: Really? /(•O•)\ *gasp*

AA: oh hell nah man i was joking

CG: Aw! I really wanted to see that! ALERT THE MEDIA! COOLKID MIMI WAS CRYING OVER AN APP!

AA: oh hell no

CG: soz ;A;

AA: s' aight'

CG: So what do u plan on doing now?

AA: Just sitting in my room, and drawing really crappy anime characters

CG: but you're art is rly cool!

AA: dude im ok at best

CG: stahp putting yourself down ;A;

AA: steering ourselves away from my self esteem issues what did you come to bug me about other than my birthday shenanigans

CG: oh right! I totally forgot! Did you get sburb beta?

AA: OMYGAHD BLAISE DO I HAVE TO?! 0

CG: YES! You agreed to this!

AA: i did when

CG: - catastrophicGamergrl [CG] copy pasted conversation between artisticallyArisen [AA], godlyTabbies [GT], crazyAnimefan [CA], goldenTreblecleff [GT], catastrophicGamergrl [CG], and charminglyCrimson [CC] at 10:43

_CA: So guys are we gonna play sburb?_

_CC: Yeah. It seems interesting enough. Terra?_

_GT: Yes. That's something I can get behind_

_CA: Yes! So when do you think we should play?_

_-goldenTreblecleff [GT] joined the conversation at 22:06-_

_GT: hey ppl we talking about the new game sburb_

_CA: yeah, wanna join us?_

_GT: eh maybe I dunno if its gonna be exciting or not looks really boring #zzzz_

_GT: Oh well. Dis' the game all you want, you can join us if you want to. If not, we won't force you to, except… 'Mena might drag you kicking and screaming into the whole ordeal so might as well join us to save the trouble, Pascal_

_GT: fiiiiiinnnnneeee ill do it_

_CC: yes! Now we just need CG and AA and we're done with this _

_-catastrophicGamergrl joined the conversation at 22:14-_

_CG: hey guys! :)_

_CC: Hey! You playing sburb with us?_

_CG: Yeah sure, looks really cool_

_CG: is everyone in this conversation playing?_

_CC:Yeah_

_GC: Yes_

_GT: #siiiiiggggghhhhhh yeah I am too_

_CG: Cool! Wheres mimi though? :/_

_-artisticallyArisen joined the conversation at 22:19-_

_AA: here and dont call me mimi seriously when did that become a thing_

_CG: When we met you :3_

_AA: Oh god im stuck with it for the rest of my life crap gotta die fast_

_CG: oh shush, its not that bad, the nicknames cute! :3_

_AA: thats why i don't wanna be called that_

_GT: Hehe. Mimi_

_AA: oh my god are you freaking serious_

_CC: OKAY before a cat fight breaks out, and everyone dies, are you playing sburb with us mena?_

_CC:…_

_CC:…_

_CC:…_

_CC: Mena?_

_CC:…_

_CC:….Mena…?_

_AA: yeah sure sorry i got hit by an artistic brainwave gtg bye guys_

_CC: Okay bye!_

_CG: Bye mena! _

_GT: Bye MIMI :3_

_AA: OHMYGOD-_

_- artisticallyArisen left conversation at 10:27-_

CG: told you :3

AA: damn ¦( i cant really back out now. im pretty sure the beta's already on the floor by the huge pile of mail that me and my bro always fail to read.

CG: Go check!

AA: k brb

Oh god my back… I've lost all the feeling in it. Unfortunately, I've got a mission to complete opening my bedroom door and peek out into the hallway; you never know when my bro will show up. He's pretty easy to spot, but when he sees you, it's the end of you. You will see him coming, and you will die. I dashed through the hall, and I stood behind the wall closest to the door and peered around it to see if I could spot the mountainous pile of mail we (we being my bro and I) never check. On top of the pile of mail; lo and behold; I spot the beta. YAAASSSS- oh crap. I felt a hand on my shoulder; and my eyes went wide with fear. The apocalypse is upon us. I spun round to meet my adversary: a lean, tall, smirking, dark-haired (idiot) figure stood before me clad in a grey hoodie and black jeans ripped at the knees. Ah crap. Well, luck can only get you so far before you're are spotted by your brother who just so happens to dual wield two katanas.

"Sup"

"I hate you." I spit grabbing my retractable staff (thank you dad, I love you, etc…) from my strife deck, and brought it to full form.

"Let's see how good you've gotten since our last round" He says, that stupid smirk still on his face. Curse you, Issac…

"No, really, you absolutely have no idea HOW much I freaking hate you right now bro." I growl back, hoping that the message gets across. I could tell it didn't because my bro lowered himself into a fighting stance, readying himself and now in waiting to spring.

Glaring at my opponent, I feel the tension building up, slowly but surely making its way to its breaking point; and I lower myself into a defensive stance while a countdown somewhere in the back of my mind dwindles in the single digits as I tense the muscles in my legs as I wait to spring. The empty, silence hangs in and suffocates the air, making it impossible to breathe. Narrowing my eyes, I try to control my breathing and get my heart beats and pulse into a steady rhythm. Closing my eyes, I let out a breath, and they snap open, and I sprint forward my brother following suit and leapt into the air. Slowing to a stop, I wait for when my brother would come down and strike from above, I tighten my grip on my staff, and count down the seconds; 3…2…**1 **and I swiftly duck down into a low stance hands on either side of my staff, as my brothers katanas clashed against the metallic cylinder. Metal clashed with metal and I used the momentum of my brother's aerial assault and pushed him off of me and scrambled to a standing position, and circled my brother, glaring more daggers at him.

Feeling something wet trickle into my eye, I reached up and touched my forehead and pulled my hand away to find crimson staining my fingertips. Slowly, I looked over to my brother and a scowled at him, hoping and praying that he would leave me alone. He didn't, of course, and did that cliché motion to 'come and fight me' with his hand, much like you'd see a martial do to challenge his foe. My scowl deepens:

I get the terrible feeling that this is going to be a long day; and that this is only the beginning

**Hey guys! ArtisticallyArisen here! Do you think I should continue with this? If so, comment if I should/shouldn't and R&R**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Homestuck: Andrew does. If I did, then Dirkjake would set sail once more, and Terezi and Nepeta would be matesprits (no offense to any hardcore shippers out there!) **

**Bye guys! ~artisticallyArisen**


End file.
